Robin
Robin is a calico cat with green eyes. They are a marriageable cat from The Mountain Domain. Personality Robin is a friendly and peaceful cat who is uninterested in fighting. They often give helpful advice to the player. Den Robin’s den is by the west town entrance, with flowers nearby. It is well decorated and cozy inside. Daily Routine 8 AM - Stand by den. 1 PM - Visit Delta's Shop. 4 PM - Stand by west town entrance. 7 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Azure Butterfly *Valerian *Bluejay *Emerald *Turtle Shell *Raspberries *Goldenseal Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Hello there. / I don’t believe we’ve met before. / My name is Robin. What’s yours? / (Name)? It suits you. It’s nice to meet you, (Name). / If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always willing to listen. Welcome to the Mountain Domain.” *: ''- Robin, Intro'' *“Please, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now. / I have little to say to you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Oh? (Name)... did you need something? / I'm afraid I'm not very talkative today.” *: ''- One star'' *“Hello there.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hi (Name). What brings you by today?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hello, (Name). It's always good to see a friend.” *: ''- Four stars'' *“What can I do for you, (Name)?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“TBA” *: ''- Robin, Red Rose'' *“TBA” *: ''- Robin, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“...Hey (Name). I was just thinking about you.” *: ''- Robin (White/Blue)'' *“Hello (Name)! I'm very glad to see you.” *: ''- Robin (Green/Yellow)'' *“Good day, love.” *: ''- Robin (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Stay safe as you go about your day, love.” *: ''- Robin'' Dating White/Blue Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Robin'' Green/Yellow Heart *“It's really fun to get to tell other cats that we're a couple now. Everyone seems so happy for us! / Except for Jag, but you know how that old cat is.” *: ''- Robin'' Red Heart *“Remember to visit the doctor if you're feeling sick. And make sure you're eating plenty of food. / Sorry, was I getting a little overbearing? It's just that I care about you a lot, (Name), and I want you to be safe and healthy. / You can't even tell me not to, anyways, because you obviously think the same way about me!” *"I love you, (Name). I hope you know that. / Maybe we could stay together forever..? / Never mind, forget I said anything!" *"It's much hotter than it was yesterday. / What do you think about summer, (Name)? / I find that my fur gets all frizzy when it's humid like this." *: ''- Robin'' Married *“I used to think that I don't buy into all that soul-mate stuff about how there is a perfect partner out there in the world. / But you're really making me question whether or not it's true! I mean, you're practically perfect for me. / Do you think we're soul-mates (Name)?” *“You're the most important thing in the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you. / It's scary just to imagine it!” *: ''- Robin'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Giving gifts is a great way to show a cat that you want to be their friend. / Just be careful... you don't want to give them something that they won't like!” *“Have you spoken much with Arthur? That cat is funny to listen to. / Always talking about knights and honor... / The other day Arthur was trying to tell me a story about a dragon that used to live in the woods to the southwest. / I don't know where those ideas might come from.” *“If you're ever in need of food or other goods, you'll want to speak with Delta. That cat carries just about everything you'd ever need!” 3 Stars *“Have you done anything to decorate your den? You can leave items anywhere you'd like, they'll stay there when you return. / When I was just a kitten, I used to lay flowers all around my bed. They smelled so sweet and helped me to sleep at night!” *“Have you ever seen a turtle out in the wild? They're not very good at running, so they're easy to catch. / But there's also not very many of them. Probably because they're so easy to catch.” *“I don't do much hunting myself, to be honest. I find that I can mostly buy what I need from Delta. / That's why it's important that cats like you keep selling your prey to the shop!” *“What did you want to be when you grew up, (Name)? / Most kittens seem to want to join up with the border patrols and fight the other colonies. I can't say that I blame them, that's what I wanted to do too. / But then I grew up and realized that fighting just wasn't for me. I think it would be better if all of us just got along, to be completely honest.” 4 Stars *“I like to think that all the cats of the Mountain Domain are my friends, but it's especially true of you of you, (Name). / I really appreciate how often you stop by just to chat. It keeps me from getting lonely, I guess.” *“It's nice to dream, but always remember to keep your thoughts grounded in reality. / When I was a kitten, I thought I wanted to be leader of the Mountain Domain some day. But now I realize I wouldn't be happy in that role. / It's important to understand who you are, (Name). Then you can start to make rational decisions based on your findings.” *“Leo keeps telling me that I should join up with the border skirmishers some day. / But I like my life of peace among the Mountain Domain. I have a lovely den and great friends like you. It's all I ever wanted!” 5 Stars *“There's some good in every cat, (Name). It's hard to find in some, but it's always there. / That's the most important truth I've ever been told. We have to approach others from common ground if we wish to understand them.” *“We all have goals in life, but it's important to remember not to push yourself too hard. / Your value as a cat is not determined by your productivity. It's worth it to stop and take care of yourself!” *: ''- Robin'' |-|Gifts= *“Think you can use a (Item)? I happened to have an extra and thought of you when I saw it. / Go ahead and take it.” *: ''- Robin Gift'' *“I hope you liked that thing I gave you. It’s no problem, really.” *: ''- Robin, After Gift'' *“Generosity is a great trait to have, but I feel weird taking this after already accepting all your other gifts. Sorry, not today.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh, how thoughtful! What a kind gift.” *: ''- Favorite'' *“This is too generous, (Name). I love these!” *: ''- Love'' *“Thanks, (Name). I can definitely see myself using this.” *: ''- Like'' *“That's very kind of you.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“I'm very appreciative, really. But these aren't the sort of thing for me.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“I... ummm... I don't like these. Not one bit. / Please don't give them to me. Thanks.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“(Name), you are hurt. You may want to visit the doctor soon.” *: ''- Robin (Player Low Health)'' *“(Name), you are hungry. You may want to eat something soon. / I'm sure you can buy some prey at the shop if you're desperate.” *: ''- Robin (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“The smell of autumn is something I've always loved. / The dry leaves make an excellent aroma. In the past I've gathered them in my den to sleep on.” *: ''- Robin, Autumn'' *“Today I'm mostly cloud-watching. There's plenty of entertainment to be found in the sky if you know where to look. / Some days the clouds move fast, and other days the clouds move slow. Both have their pros and cons!” *: ''- Robin, Cloudy'' *“Is that you (Name)?/ It's hard to see anything in this fog. / Stay alert if you go near enemy territory today.” *: ''- Robin, Foggy'' *“Springtime brings many showers. Keep an eye to the sky.” *: ''- Robin, Spring'' *“The sun sure does feel nice today. I might head down to the lake and take a nap.” *: ''- Robin, Sunny'' *“I've seen many summers, but that was one of the best. Soon it will be over. / Here's hoping for an even better autumn!” *: ''- Robin, Summer 9'' Winter *“Have you ever felt such bitter cold before? This winter is harsher than most.” *: ''- Robin, Blizzard'' *“Even when it snows, the waterfall does not freeze over. Its power is clear!” *: ''- Robin, Snow'' *“Watch yourself near the rivers. They're frozen solid, but the ice is very slippery.” |-|Festivals= *“Festivals are my favorite days of each season.” *: ''- Robin, Spring'' *“Isn't it nice we can all come together in peace today? I think everyday should be like today.” *: ''- Robin, Summer'' *“Have fun today.” *: ''- Robin, Autumn'' *“There's so many fun things to do today! One day simply isn't enough time to celebrate the new year.” *: ''- Robin, Winter'' *“Remember that the most important thing is to have fun.” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“TBA” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Outsider= *“You seem like an honest cat, (Name). I feel like it's easy to talk to you. / That's a hard-to-find trait. Stay true to yourself!” *: ''- Robin, 2 Stars'' *“I thought cats from other colonies wouldn’t like me very much because of my allegience, (Name). / But you’ve been very kind to me. I really appreciate how often you stop by just to chat. It keeps me from getting lonely, I guess.” *“Tell me something interesting about your colony, (Name).” *: ''- Robin'' |-|Hide= Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mountain Domain